


Here Lays My Cries

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [97]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoemsbyscareygirl15
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	Here Lays My Cries

Here Lays My Cries   
Let’s take a tour   
The tour   
Of broken hearts   
Sorrow   
Pain   
Rivers of tears   
Not pleasant memories   
The emotions   
Are like water   
From the ocean   
Describes   
Each one   
By the winds   
Sounds of water   
Waves crashing   
Against the rocks   
Is it happy?   
Sad?  
Suffering?  
Can be   
Many things   
Going on   
Here they lay   
Each one   
By memory   
Feeling   
Reaction   
Gather emotions   
Rush in   
Process   
Bury here   
Lay there   
To be forgotten   
All this   
Drain me   
Let me   
To think   
Overwhelming   
Impossible   
My emotions   
Cause   
These cries   
Come here   
Fill and pour   
Tears fill   
All rivers   
Because   
This place is   
Where all my   
Cries lay here   
In this very place   
Here lays my cries


End file.
